Words You Will Never Be
by xUnknownSoldierx
Summary: Tiff fumu xMeta-Knight Tiff is calling her self worthless ugly and more but Meta-Knight Thinks diffrently. ONE-SHOT and first story :D i do not own kirbyyy.


Words You Will Never Be

Worthless, Stupid, ugly, good for nothing, loser, lost, pathetic. As a tear crawled down Tiff's cheek and those words going though her head. "I'm not worth any tears." Tiff whispered to herself.

It's been a year since Nightmare been defeated. Everyone was glad but Tiff. She's been alone every since that happen. All she did was be outside sitting on the ledge of the fountain looking in the sky hoping one day that he will love her.

"Sir Meta-Knight." Tiff whispered to herself again and hides her face in her knees.

"I love you so much but you don't even notice me." Tiff thought to herself and more tears came

to her eyes.

"Hello Tiff." This voice scared her at first but then picked up her head and found Meta-Knight right next to her.

"Oh hello Sir Meta-Knight." She said and her voice stared to crake a little.

"What is wrong Tiff?" the masked Knight asked kindly.

"Its nothing important." She replayed with a sigh.

"I noticed that you haven't been your self lately. Tell me Tiff I'm here for you." The knight said softly and but a hand on her shoulder. Tiff looked up and blushed deep pink and turned to face him

"Its just that I-I'm worthless, Stupid, ugly, good for nothing, lost, pathetic loser." She said and started to cry.

"Tiff who told you this." Meta-knight replied angrily.

"Nobody did. Some voice in my head is telling me this." She said and looked down.

"How could she tell herself this? I have to tell her how I feel about her. I have to." Meta-knight thought to himself.

"Do you want to know what I think about you?" Meta-knight whispered.

" I think you are as pretty as a flower and smarter then, well everyone, your not pathetic or even close, and you were never worthless for me Tiff." Meta-knight explained.

"Do you really think so?" Tiff said and looked at Meta-Knight.

"Yes. In fact Tiff, I-I Love you," Meta-knight said and blushed under his mask.

"Since w-when?" Tiff asked and blushed.

"Since Kirby came. I noticed how smart and pretty you are, and your all ways there for Kirby when he needs help." Meta-Knight said and went to sit by Tiff

Tiff was in shocked at what Meta-knight just said. She turned and faced him

"Meta-knight I love you too." She told him.

Then there was a long silence.

"Tiff close your eyes I want to give you some thing." He said and Tiff closed her eyes waiting

"I can't believe I'm doing this but I do love her." Meta-knight thought to himself then untied his mask and gently placed it on the grass. He went back to Tiff and pressed his lips on Tiffs. Tiff was shocked and opens her eyes. But went with the flow and kissed him back.

Meta-knight gently rubbed her cheek and she blushed rapidly. After 2 minutes tiff broke the kiss.

"Meta-knight." Tiff slowly whispered.

"Tiff I love you and I always will when you need to talk to someone come to me." Meta-knight explained.

A tear ran down my cheek and meta-knight wiped it away. I went to meta-knight and kissed him again. Meta-knight played along and but his tongue in my mouth and I flinch a little but just went along. He broke the kiss and picked me up, I finally noticed that it was night time and got tired

"Tiff are you afraid of heights?" Meta-Knight asked and I nodded no.

"Good." He said and smiled he let me hold his mask and then WHOOSH Meta-Knight's cape turned into a Pair of demon wings.

"Wow!" Tiff said in surprise.

During the flight tiff leaned against Meta-knight.

"Where are we going Meta-knight?" Tiff asked confused.

"To your room cause you need to sleep." Meta-Knight said

"Can I sleep in your room Meta-knight?" Tiff asked very nicely

Then Meta-Knight stop flying and looked down at Tiff.

"Should I be considering this, and if I am what about Sword and Blade what do I tell them when we wake up?" Meta-knight asked questionably.

"Ill explain some thing to them, plus I have been having Nightmares about well Nightmare and its scaring the living day lights out of me." Tiff said and looked up at Meta-knight.

"Fine." Meta-Knight said and flew the opposite direction.

As they got to the window meta-knight slowly landed and put Tiff down, Tiff then kissed meta-knight on the cheek and gave him his mask back. He jump in his bed and Tiff came in to. She cuddled by Meta-Knight to get warmed.

"Good night Meta-Knight." Tiff said

"Good night Tiff." Meta-Knight replayed

And they both fell asleep in each other arms.

~The End~


End file.
